callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
thumb Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - pierwsza część Call of Duty nie oparta na II Wojnie Światowej.thumb|[[Imran Zahajew]] W grze gracz wciela się w żołnierza SAS - sierżanta Johna "Soapa" McTavisha , prezydenta pewnego kraju na bliskim wschodzie - Yasira Al-Fulaniego, przedstawiciela amerykańskich sił marines - sierżanta Paula Jacksona, anonimowego strzelca z samolotu AC-130, oraz kapitana Price`a w stopniu porucznika ( 15 lat przed wydarzeniami z 2011 kiedy rozgrywa się fabuła tej gry ) . Fabuła Gra zaczyna się od informacji wywiadu brytyjskiego - w Rosji toczy się wojna domowa między ultranacjonalistami a siłami wiernymi dotychczasowej władzy. Dowodzący ultranacjonalistami Imran Zachajew wie, że może tym sposobem sprowokować atak USA i Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczyna więc współpracę z Khaledem Al-Asadem, który przejmuje władzę w bliżej nieokreślonym bliskowschodnim państwie i zabija jego prezydenta (gracza) w pokazowej egzekucji. Amerykanie nie mają wyboru - następuje atak na państwo i walka z oddziałami Al-Asada. W tym czasie oddziały SAS działają potajemnie w Rosji, by pokonać ultranacjonalistów. Zostają zaatakowani i muszą się ewakuować. Z kolei Marines szturmują stolicę państwa, w którym ukrywa się Al-Asad. Kryjówka okazuje się być pułapką - wysłane wojska (w tym postać gracza i 30 tysięcy innych ludzi należących do U.S.M.C) giną w wybuchu bomby atomowej. SAS dowiaduje się o niepowodzeniu Amerykanów i szturmuje wioskę będącą kryjówką Al-Asada. Po złapaniu go dowiadują się o jego współpracy z Zachajewem. W retrospekcji gracz dowiaduje się o misji Price'a sprzed 15 lat, kiedy to dostał rozkaz zabicia Rosjanina. Oddział ucieka z wioski, po czym łączy siły z Marines i próbuje złapać syna Imrana. Nie udaje się to, gdyż po osaczeniu popełnia on samobójstwo. Zachajew stawia ultimatum - wszystkie wojska mają natychmiast opuścić Rosję, albo wystrzeli w kierunku Ameryki rakiety z głowicami nuklearnymi. Oddziały SAS i Marines wspólnie próbują przebić się do jego bazy i go złapać, ale zanim to następuje, dwie rakiety zostają wystrzelone. Wojska po wejściu do bazy otrzymują specjalne kody, które należy jak najszybciej wpisać, by dezaktywować rakiety, zanim uderzą w cel. W trakcie akcji Zachajew ucieka, a ostatnim zadaniem w grze jest zabicie go. 'Broń' Jako że fabuła rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych, twórcy zawarli w grze najbardziej znane modele broni na świecie. W modelu broni AK-47 z granatnikiem GP-25 wkradł się błąd; po strzale z granatnika łuska granatu jest wyrzucana z lufy. W rzeczywistości granaty te są bezłuskowe. Błąd wystąpił również w nazwie sub-karabinka AKS-74u (w grze jako AK-74u) i konstrukcji tej broni w której zostało zmienione przednie łoże oraz kolba. thumb|400px Pistolety: *Colt 1911 *Desert Eagle *M9 *USP .45 Strzelby: *M1014 *W1200 Pistolety Maszynowe: *Mini Uzi *MP5 *FN P90 *Vz. 61 Skorpion Karabiny szturmowe: *AK-47 *AKS-74u *G3 *G36C *M4A1 *M16A4 *M14 (jest dostępny tylko w trybie multiplayer) *MP44 (jest dostępny tylko w trybie multiplayer) Karabiny Maszynowe: *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4(ma go jeden z ochroniarzy Zachajewa i jeden z nacjonalistów na moście w ostatniej misji, poza tym niedostepny w single player dla gracza, dostępny w multiplayer) Karabiny Snajperskie: *M40A3 (jest dostępny w trybie multiplayer) *M21 *M82A1 "Barrett" (w grze występuje stacjonarnie - w misji w Prypeci, oraz w multiplayer) *R700 *Dragunov Wyrzutnie: *Stinger (niedostępny w trybie multiplayer) *Javelin (niedostępny w trybie multiplayer) *RPG-7 *AT4 (tylko po wpisaniu kodu "give all" w misji szok i zdumienie) Inne: *C4 *Claymore *Nóż Dodatki: *tłumik *celownik ACOG *celownik kolimatorowy (w w polskiej wersji błędnie zwany celownikiem laserowym) *celownik holograficzny (niedostępny w trybie multiplayer) *granatnik Kamuflaże: *Desert *Woodland *Digatal *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Gold Wymagania sprzętowe 'Minimalne wymagania systemowe' 'System operacyjny' Microsoft Windows XP/Vista (Systemy Windows 95/98/ME/2000 nie są wspierane). Microsoft DirectX 9.0c (dołączony na płycie od gry); *Karta graficzna 3d w 100% zgodna z DirectX 9.0c z 128MB pamięci z zainstalowanymi najnowszymi sterownikami; *W 100% zgodne z Windows XP/Vista klawiatura i mysz zainstalowanymi najnowszymi sterownikami; *Napęd DVD ROM 6X. RAM: *512MB RAM (Windows XP) 768MB (Vista). 'Miejsce na dysku: ' *8GB. Kategoria:Gry